Warriors books
Warriors is an arc of children's books,amazon.com describes the series of children's books, intended for the 9-12 year age group presenting the adventures of feral house cats living in self-supporting groups called Clans. They are published by HarperCollinsInformation from harpercollins.com under the pen name Erin Hunter. As of late 2009, more than 6 million books have been sold.Information from Harper Collins Catalogs Main Storyline The Original Series This was the group of books that started out Warriors. Originally, Into the Wild was planned as a single book, where "Rusty would become Firestar by the end, and that would have been all you’d ever have known about the cats of the Clans." However, the publisher was impressed with it and said there was enough for six books.Revealed in an Author Chat Thus, the first Warriors books were planned out by Victoria Holmes, and sent to Kate Cary or Cherith Baldry to put into writing, then published under the name Erin Hunter. ''Into the Wild :A young kittypet named Rusty enters the forest, where he has heard rumors of wild cats living. He is shocked to meet Graypaw, one of these cats, and even more surprised when Bluestar invites him to live with them and learn their ways. Now Firepaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, struggles to be accepted by his new Clanmates, and gets more than he bargained for when he uncovers treachery deep in the heart of the Clan... Fire and Ice :Firepaw has earned his warrior name, Fireheart, along with his friend Graystripe, and Ravenpaw is safe from Tigerclaw's wrath. However, his problems are far from over... he has only just broken the surface of an elaborate cover-up that could be dangerous to the whole Clan, and Bluestar won't listen. On top of that, Graystripe's found a love interest, and it's pulling him away. In the midst of it all, a tragic accident befalls one cat, changing their path forever. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart's beginning to discover that Tigerclaw isn't the only one with secrets. Graystripe spends all his time trying to keep his forbidden love, the beautiful RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, hidden from the Clan, and even the leader, Bluestar, might have something she's been hiding. But all secrets have to come out eventually, and when they do, it isn't always good... : Rising Storm :Now that Tigerclaw's treachery has finally been exposed, Fireheart has been entrusted with the responsibilities of deputy of ThunderClan! It would seem his troubles are over, but Tigerclaw still roams the forest as a rogue, plotting his revenge, and Fireheart's nephew Cloudpaw suddenly vanishes. If that weren't enough, Fire might not be saving the Clan like it is supposed to... it might just force ThunderClan right out of its home! A Dangerous Path :With Tigerstar as the new leader of ShadowClan and Bluestar declaring war with StarClan, their warrior ancestors, Fireheart is literally leading the Clan himself. As if it weren't hard enough already, prey begins disappearing from the forest, and it becomes clear that none of the other Clans are the culprit... it's a pack of vicious dogs that have acquired a taste for ThunderClan blood! The Darkest Hour :After Bluestar's courageous sacrifice to save ThunderClan from the dogs, Fireheart is the new leader of ThunderClan, and takes his new name, Firestar. He thinks that Tigerstar's path of destruction and vengeance is through, but he is wrong - Tigerstar and Leopardstar have combined their Clans to form a deadly alliance called TigerClan. But Tigerstar's own plan might just backfire on him, when he tries to make a deal with the unruly group of rogues bound by no code: BloodClan, which is under the rule of a vicious, bloodthirsty cat who desires revenge for what happened to him many moons ago... The New Prophecy Series This series is a continuation of the first, taking place roughly 18 moons later.The book states that 12 moons have passed between ''The Darkest Hour and Midnight. However, The Darkest Hour ends in late leaf-bare and Midnight starts in late greenleaf, so the time skip is rather 18 moons Many cats from the first series still appear, but the main characters are cats from the younger generation. Originally, only three books were planned, having the series end when the Clans arrived at the lake; however, the publisher requested three more volumesTV Tropes, so the total number was six, like the first series. ''Midnight :It is a time of relative peace among the four Clans of the forest. Many moons have passed since the ordeal with BloodClan, and the Clans have had few quarrels since then. However, Brambleclaw, the youngest son of Tigerstar, receives a mysterious prophecy telling him to go on a journey with cats from each of the other Clans. They do not know what awaits them at the end, but when they find "Midnight" as they have been told, they learn something that might just spell out doom for ''all of the Clans. ''Moonrise :As the journeying cats head back home to share their grim news, they choose a different route: through the rocky mountain peaks. Along the way, they meet another group of cats, different from anything they have ever known, who call themselves the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Meanwhile, back in the forest, the Clans have noticed an increase in Twoleg presence. Not only that, but there has been poisoned prey, and many cats suddenly vanishing. As leaf-bare sets in, starvation becomes a real threat to all the Clans. The journeying cats must return quickly to help save their friends and family, but the Tribe cats have their own problems; problems that they need one of the journeying cats to solve... Dawn :The journeying cats have finally returned after their harrowing travels and brought back their grim news. It's worse than they thought - their Clans are already starving and struggling to survive as Twolegs destroy the forest around them. Their only option might be to find a new home, but some cats are less than eager to venture into the unknown. What dangers might await them along the way? Could they find a home that is as good as their previous one? More importantly, will they be able to find a home safe from the destructive Twolegs at all? Starlight :After a long, dangerous journey, the Clans have found a new home by a lake, and the journey has cemented them together as they worked for their common cause. Now that they have settled down, though, newly forged bonds are ripped apart as the united Clans split into four again. Although the Twolegs and their dreadful machines are nowhere to be seen, new troubles await them at their new home... if it really ''is meant to be their new home. ''Twilight :Things seem to have finally calmed down for the four Clans. They have settled into their new homes, found the Moonpool to replace the Moonstone, and the rebellion started by Mudclaw is not only over, it has provided them with a place to hold Gatherings. And so, the warriors begin to settle down themselves, with mates. But not so for Leafpool - as the apprentice medicine cat of ThunderClan she's sworn never to love another cat. But when her sister drifts away from her, and even StarClan seem to be turning their backs on her, she might just take an opportunity that presents itself... and her choice could be one of the most important decisions of her life. And it could not have come at a worse time, for just when she is forced to decide, a nasty surprise shows up for ThunderClan. Sunset :ThunderClan is devastated from the badger attack. They have lost an experienced medicine cat, many good warriors, and their camp has been ravaged. However, help shows up from unexpected places, and Leafpool realizes that her loyalty truly lies with her Clan, not with her love. It would seem that all the enemies have finally stopped attacking, but one final cat reveals their deadly ambition... a cat Brambleclaw would have trusted with his life. The Power of Three Series This series picks up roughly nine moons after the New Prophecy seriesChapter 11 of ''Sunset states that it is mid-newleaf and Chapter 1 of The Sight states that it is leaf-bare making a nine moon time gap, and once again features a new generation of cats. It revolves around the mysterious prophecy, "There will be Three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws..." ''The Sight :Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit are the young kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and quite close as siblings. Though their interests differ, with Hollykit wanting to become a medicine cat apprentice, Jaykit determined to become a warrior, and Lionkit already a good fighter, they still rely on each other and know they share some special bond. But when they become apprentices, their journeys are not as smooth as they had hoped; Jaypaw struggles to overcome his blindness and stay a warrior apprentice, while Hollypaw finds being a medicine cat more difficult than she had thought. They might have to admit to themselves that they are not on their destined paths, and work in the areas of their distinct talents. Dark River :Lionpaw tests the boundaries between the Clans with a new forbidden friend whilst honing his battle skills with the help of a secret mentor, but finds himself forced to choose between the two. Hollypaw becomes concerned with the problems of an enemy Clan whilst Jaypaw struggles to understand his connection with StarClan and explores his newly-found powers. When the three find themselves trapped in some secret tunnels with WindClan cats, they must find a way out if they are to have any hope of avoiding battle between the Clans. Outcast :The Tribe of Rushing Water needs the Clans' help desperately, so Talon and Night journey to ThunderClan to ask for help. When they arrive ThunderClan welcomes them and agrees to help. Lionpaw with Brambleclaw and Hollypaw with Squirrelflight go to ShadowClan and WindClan respectively to fetch Tawnypelt and Crowfeather, whom reluctantly brings Breezepaw along. They set off with Jaypaw and the Tribe cats. Can the Clan cats assist the Tribe in dealing with the rogues threatening their home, or will they be forced to leave the mountains forever? Eclipse :Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw are faced with the problem of an outsider who seems to know all about them and the prophecy. While they search for the answers they seek, he delivers a shocking premonition which even StarClan have not foreseen. When his words prove true, battle between all four Clans breaks out and some warriors lose their faith in StarClan forever. Long Shadows :Hollyleaf, Lionblaze (now warriors), and Jaypaw are still struggling to unravel the secrets of their prophecy. As Sol takes power over ShadowClan's faith in their ancestors, Tawnypelt and her kits turn to ThunderClan for help. With the help of three newfound friends, Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze must try to restore ShadowClan's belief in StarClan. But an unexpected grudge threatens to reveal itself, and the three prophesied cats find their identity at risk. Sunrise :Every cat believes that Sol murdered Ashfur and faced with these accusations, Firestar soon sends his warriors to find Sol at the sun-drown-place. Their quest leads them to the Big Twolegplace, where they find a group of cats led by a loner named Jingo. Sol has tormented these cats before, and, with the help of Jingo, the questing cats track him down. Meanwhile, back home, Jayfeather struggles to find out the identity of his and his siblings' real parents, and uncover the secrets that have been kept from them all their lives... The Omen of the Stars Series Omen of the Stars is more of a direct continuation from the Power of Three, keeping some of the same main characters but also having some new viewpoints. It takes place six moons after The Power of Three ends.The blurb of ''Sunrise states that it takes place in leaf-bare and it is mentioned to be greenleaf in the first chapter of The Fourth Apprentice resulting in a six moon time gap ''The Fourth Apprentice :The Clans are suffering from a severe drought and tensions are rising. Jayfeather and Lionblaze mourn the loss of their sister but soon discover the third cat in the prophecy: Dovepaw. She begins to learn how to use her power and accompanies the patrol of all four Clans upstream to find out what is preventing the flow of water to the lake and save their Clanmates back home. Once again, cats of rival Clans must learn to put their differences behind them for the sake of every cat. Fading Echoes :The water having been returned to The Lake, the Clans are getting on with their lives, but while Dovepaw struggles to put her newly-formed friendships aside in her loyalty to her own Clan, there are greater troubles on the horizon. The Dark Forest is recruiting living cats to aid them in their war against StarClan, and a jealous Ivypaw finds herself in the midst of it. With the threat of battle looming, these cats need to decide with whom their loyalties lie. Night Whispers :The deadly battle with Shadowclan is over, and both clans are suffering from the results. Ivypaw falls deeper into Tigerstar 's trap, Littlecloud falls deathly ill, and Dovepaw discovers a forbidden friend, or maybe more than that. When each medicine cat receives an omen that their clan must stand alone to face the danger, the threat of an upcoming battle is almost here, and friendships may be destroyed in the process. Sign of the Moon :Jayfeather, Lionblaze and the newly named Dovewing fight to maintain the uneasy peace among the Clans. But as harsh leaf-bare continues to grip the territories, Jayfeather is summoned to the mountains by a desperate plea from the origins of the prophecy- the Tribe of Rushing Water stands on the brink of being lost forever... The Forgotten Warrior :''This book is not released yet. ''The Last Hope :''This book is not released yet. ''Warriors'' Fifth Series :It has been confirmed that there will be a fifth series of Warriors, though its title and general plotline are still unknown. Vicky's only statement about it so far is, “We’re going back in time to the dawn of the forest Clans…”Revealed on Kate's Blog The Super Edition Series The Super Editions are longer, special volumes that explore specific times or characters of the Warriors books. They are part of the same plotline as the main books, but have not been released in chronological order. ''Firestar's Quest :Firestar is handed the task of restoring a lost and scattered Clan. Along with his mate, Sandstorm, he makes a long journey and discovers the lost Clan. Upon arrival they realize that their task may not be as simple as it first appeared. With a long-standing threat hanging in the air, Firestar must unearth the secrets of the old SkyClan and help defend the new Clan from an old enemy. Bluestar's Prophecy :Set in the moons preceding ''Into the Wild, Bluestar's journey from a tiny kit to ThunderClan's most powerful leader is revealed. But the journey to leadership isn't easy. One bloodthirsty battle, one vicious cat and one forbidden romance will threaten to stand in her way... ''SkyClan's Destiny :This book chronicles SkyClan's life after Firestar and Sandstorm left. For Leafstar, leading a Clan isn't easy, but a friend slowly becoming a romance, a deputy with questionable loyalty, and a group of cats with unknown motives, new and hard times lie on the horizon, and a battle may need to commence if SkyClan is to survive. Crookedstar's Promise :This book follows the life of RiverClan leader Crookedstar, who, after his crippling accident, makes a promise to put his Clan above all else. What seemed like such a simple promise grew and grew until he and the ones he loves suffer for it. Yellowfang's Secret :''This book has not released yet. Companion Books The Field Guide Series The Field Guides do not have a storyline, but rather, act as references for the main series, offering facts and viewpoints not available in the normal plotline. Most of them are written by Tui Sutherland, the fourth "Erin Hunter", who also helps write the Seekers books. ''Secrets of the Clans :A field guide to the Clans. This book includes information on important Clan leaders and medicine cats, personal tours of all the Clans, list of herbs, insights on prophecies, Clan mythology, and extra information about all the Clans, the Tribe, loners, kittypets, rogues, and BloodClan. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells three kits, Mosskit, Adderkit and Blossomkit about the most prominent figures in each of the Clans. Code of the Clans :Leafpool leads the reader into the history of the Clans, explaining the Warrior Code and telling the stories that led to its existence. Battles of the Clans :From the most famous battles to the very techniques used to win, ''Battles of the Clans includes tales of all the best battles seen in Warriors. It includes ThunderClan's famous Lightning Strike, ShadowClan's Night Ambush, RiverClan's Water Maneuvers, WindClan's secret underground tunneling and SkyClan's famous Skydrop. ''Warriors'' Manga A variety of graphic novels drawn in manga style, going along with the main storyline and exploring some untold stories that never got a chance to be seen in the main books. They are written by Dan Jolley and the art is drawn by a team of mangakas . Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :Scourge is well-known as the evil villain who killed Tigerstar and threatened all four Clans, but how did his blood-lust begin? And who is really to blame? All that is answered right here! The Lost Warrior Series :This series follows what happened to Graystripe after he was captured by Twolegs in ''Dawn. ''The Lost Warrior :A few moons after Graystripe was kidnapped by Twolegs, Graystripe has become a kittypet, a prisoner in a Twoleg nest. Graystripe longs for ThunderClan and tries to escape and find his home, but he was unsuccessful. Later, he meets Millie, a kittypet. She becomes interested in the Clans and becomes Graystripe's friend. Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe's journey with Millie to find the Clans has just begun! But they are farther away from home than they realize. When a group of barn cats offer them refuge, the travelers realize their world isn't the only one turned upside down. Warrior's Return :Graystripe and Millie find ThunderClan's old territory destroyed by Twolegs. As the two travelers head towards the sun-drown-place, they meet a cat named Diesel. When Millie shows signs of affection towards him, Graystripe's jealousy threatens to break the two travelers apart. Will they reach the Clans? And what will they find if they do? The Tigerstar and Sasha Series :These three books explore the relationship between the powerful leader Tigerstar and his rogue mate, Sasha. Into the Woods :A kittypet named Sasha has been abandoned by her Twoleg owner, and when she escapes to try to find him, she is exposed to a new world. After going into the forest and meeting a mysterious cat named Pine, who tells her of the rogue Clan cats that live nearby, she decides to take a look. There, she meets Tigerstar, a handsome tom who trains her in the ways of a warrior before bringing her back to ShadowClan. But when Sasha hears of Tigerstar's evil plan to rule the entire forest, she must choose between what's right and the cat she has come to love... Escape from the Forest :After choosing between the love of her life and what she knows to be right, Sasha runs from the forest with fear that Tigerstar is following her. He haunts her dreams and clouds her mind, and she cannot escape him despite her efforts. Sasha discovers that life as a rogue is much harder than she imagined it to be, and she begins to lose hope. And to make matters worse, she's now harboring a dark secret... Return to the Clans :Sasha is back and with three new additions to the family. Hawk, Moth and Tadpole are her only memories of their father, Tigerstar. She's finally back with the Clans, but Tigerstar is dead. Sasha knows that if her kits are going to be safe without being judged for their heritage, she has to leave. Sasha eventually finds herself in RiverClan. The cats welcome them there and train her kits to be warriors, but the longing to travel is tugging at her paws. Where does she belong? The Ravenpaw's Path Series :These mangas tell the story of Ravenpaw, who became a loner after leaving ThunderClan. Shattered Peace :It's been many moons since Ravenpaw escaped from the forest and Tigerstar's eyes. He and his friend Barley welcome in a band of rogues, but there is something dark about them. Barley is the only one who seems to notice, but Ravenpaw is blinded by his memories of his Clan days. But by the time his eyes are opened, will it be too late? A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw and Barley have been driven away from their farm by a band of rogues. Now the two loners have no choice but to turn to ThunderClan - led by Firestar. As much as Firestar and the warriors would love to help their friends, ThunderClan is having problems of their own. BloodClan cats have been raiding hunting patrols and stealing ThunderClan prey and the Clan is going hungry. Barley is the only one who knows how BloodClan operates and he must contact his sister to take down their leaders, who are his brothers. Ravenpaw, Barley, his sister Violet, and ThunderClan are the only cats who can put an end to BloodClan... permanently. The Heart of a Warrior :BloodClan are defeated and Ravenpaw and Barley are ready to return to their home. Despite the help of a patrol sent by Firestar, Ravenpaw is under no illusions that chasing out the invaders will be an easy task. He must search deep inside himself for the courage he was born with: the courage and bravery of a true warrior. The SkyClan and the Stranger The Rescue :Leafstar is now expecting kits, but she is worried how it will affect her Clan. She is not only worried about her unborn children, but about a secret that the new apprentices are harboring. It could endanger SkyClan in ways she couldn't have imagined. [[Beyond the Code|''Beyond the Code]] :This book has not been released yet. ''After the Flood'' :This book has not been released yet. List of Books by Chronology and Release List of Cancelled Titles * Allegiances of the Clans Cancellation announced in Erin Hunter Chat 7 See Also *Book Cover Galleries *Box Sets *Book Translations *Warriors Cliffnotes References and Citations Category:Books